


Janus Always Wins

by timegirl



Series: Janus is basically God [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Board Games, Gen, Magic, Mind Games, Movie Night, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, cheating in games, everyone is sympathetic, he's basically God at this point, i'll update the tags if it does, janus can do everything, meanwhile it can be read as platonic, might become smutty in the future, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timegirl/pseuds/timegirl
Summary: That's it. That's the fic. They play games. Janus wins. Sorry for spoiling the ending.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Janus is basically God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213343
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I posted a prompt for this on tumblr ("Someone please write me a "Janus always wins" fic") because I don't know how to write but I was too impatient and just wrote this myself. If you like the idea and wanna write it yourself, please do!!! I want 1000 different fics with this exact premise! /hyp  
> So yeah. I don't know how to write. This was written out of desperation. Please keep that in mind while reading.  
> Oh, also - English isn't my first language. Please feel free to correct me if you find mistakes! I love learning, especially learning languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None that I can think of. If you find any, please let me know!

“All games are mind games if you know what you’re doing.” Janus placed a green 7 on the table and leaned back with a smirk, resting one gloved hand on the armrest, one leg draped over the other.

“Preposterous. Some games are purely luck based. No amount of manipulation would change the roll of a die or the cards you draw.” Logan looked down at his cards. With a small frown he reached forward and drew a card from the deck. It was a wild card! Logan’s brows lifted slightly in surprise and relief but he was quick to hide it.

“And yet here we are.” Janus smirked, placing a green skip card and immediately following it with a wild card, “Yellow. Uno.”

Logan’s eyes widened in realization. He looked down at his own cards. One yellow and two blues, and of course the wild card he drew earlier. He would have to play the yellow card eventually to win, but if he’d do it now Janus would win immediately. He could play the wild card and hope that until the next chance he gets to play the yellow and win, Janus would accumulate enough cards that it won’t matter. He smiled triumphantly to himself, placing the wild card on top of the other. “Blue.”

Janus looked at him, unfazed. He leaned forward slowly, his piercing gaze not leaving Logan’s eyes. His hand reached, and instead of drawing a card from the deck, he placed a blue 3 on the table. “I win.”

Logan gaped, all words escaping him.

“Close your mouth darling, you’ll catch bugs.”

Logan closed his mouth, flushing. “Y-you- but-” he sputtered helplessly.

“Like I said, all games are mind games if you know what you're doing,” Janus leaned forward dangerously close to Logan’s flushed face and whispered lowly, “and trust me, I always know what I’m doing.” Logan gulped audibly and Janus smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr! @[timegirl](https://timegirl.tumblr.com/) Send asks or dm me, I want friends!
> 
> This author appreciates and responds to comments! If you don't want me to respond, add an asterisk (*) at the beginning or the end of your comment.


	2. Rock Paper Scissors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None that I can think of. If you find any, please let me know!

“It’s a simple enough game that, if you know your opponent well enough, which I always do, you can predict what they’ll choose. And if you’re really good, which I am, you can _make_ them choose what you want them to choose.” Janus sipped quietly from his teacup.

Virgil glared at him from his spot on the sofa, knees curled to his chest. “Dude, it’s rock paper scissors, not rocket science.”

Janus chuckled, “Think you can win?”

“Hell yeah,” Virgil repositioned himself so he was sitting criss-crossed on the sofa with his whole body turned to Janus, ready for battle. Janus didn’t move, he was sitting with his legs crossed elegantly. He smirked and placed his teacup down on the table.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“1, 2, 3!” They counted aloud while shaking their hands. Virgil was holding a fist while Janus’s hand was open and slack. He smirked.

“Well.. that’s just luck, we’re doing two out of three…”

“Oh Virgil dear, that is no luck. You see, men tend to choose rock as their first move. On top of that, you know I am going to win. That makes you anxious. You feel like you need to be guarded, closed off, subconsciously less likely to choose an open hand position - hence a fist.”

Virgil glared at him, “yeah, right….. Let’s just keep playing.”

Janus smirked, “Gladly.”

“1, 2, 3!”

For a moment Virgil thought he beat Janus in his own game. He thought Janus might think that what he said provoked him to choose paper, to prove that he’s not anxious, so he opted for scissors on purpose to prove that he’s better than that!

Janus chose rock.

“Oh come on!”

“What? I thought it was merely luck, wasn’t it?” Janus looked at him innocently. Virgil glared at him. Janus smirked.

“Three out of four!!” Virgil declared.

“As you wish.”

They kept playing like that, Janus winning every time and Virgil only growing more and more determined to prove him wrong. The score was 17:0 when suddenly Patton walked in the room.

“Hey kiddos!” He was wearing his cat onesie and holding a huge mug with a kitty print on it. Virgil couldn’t see from there but knowing Patton, it’s probably hot chocolate. “What are you guys doing?” Patton stood in the middle of the living room and sipped loudly from his mug.

“We’re playing rock paper scissors, but I’m done, this game sucks.” Virgil turned around and crossed his arms in frustration.

“Rock paper scissors???” Patton’s eyes lit up, “I love that game!!! Can I play? Please please pleeease?”

Janus chuckled, “Alright.”

“Yayyyy!!!” Patton moved his mug so he held it in one hand and readied the other to play.

“1, 2, 3!”

Virgil found himself turning to look despite himself.

Patton was holding scissors, and Janus was holding rock.

“Wait, what?” Virgil stared at the result with furrowed brows, “I thought you said men tend to choose rock as their first play.. How did you know he’s gonna choose scissors?”

Patton furrowed his brows in confusion. Janus chuckled, “There are individual differences, Virgil. Patton honey, would you mind telling dear Virgil here why you chose scissors?”

Patton smiled brightly before announcing, “They’re like a peace sign!”

Virgil stared in disbelief, mouth agape. “That’s too adorable, I can’t, just, keep playing, it’s two out of three..”

Patton shrugged, not paying much thought to it.

“1, 2, 3!”

Patton chose paper this time, and Janus, of course, scissors.

“Aww, looks like you beat me! Good job, kiddo! That was fun!” Patton seemed content to just play. He moved to sit on the floor, realizing he was still standing, and sipped loudly from his hot chocolate.

“Ok, HOW are you doing that?!” Virgil threw his hands in frustration.

Janus smirked, sipping from his tea. “After a loss, people subconsciously tend to choose the option that would have helped them win the previous round. I won with a rock in the first round, which made Patton want to choose paper to beat that rock. It is of course, completely illogical, but it is a mind game after all.”

Virgil considered that for a second. “Wait… Why are you telling me all of this? Now I know your secrets, I can beat you.”

That made Janus cackle out loud, “Oh Virgil, don’t be silly. I know how you think. It doesn’t matter that you know my strategies, I know how you’ll try to use them, I know what you’ll do to try and confuse me. You can’t beat me, darling. Like I said, It’s a mind game. I’m not playing rock paper scissors, I’m playing your mind. And that’s the easiest game I’ve ever played.” Virgil flushed deeply, staring at Janus while he sipped his tea smugly. The only sounds breaking the silence were Patton’s obnoxiously loud sips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how to end these things. I just stop the scene abruptly when I don't know what to do anymore.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @[timegirl](https://timegirl.tumblr.com/) Send asks or dm me, I want friends!
> 
> This author appreciates and responds to comments! If you don't want me to respond, add an asterisk (*) at the beginning or the end of your comment.


	3. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None that I can think of. If you find any, please let me know!

It was the first movie night in the mindscape since Janus was accepted. Everyone was wearing their onesies, except for Remus who insisted on sitting buck naked behind the sofa, blowing in Logan's ears every now and then just to get a reaction. Even Logan was persuaded to wear his unicorn onesie. He was visibly sulking and complaining, but softly hugging himself and rubbing the soft fabric in his fingers when he thought no one was looking. Patton, sweet, caring and perceptive Patton, noticed immediately, but he knew already so it didn't do a lot of harm. And of course Janus noticed, but he kept it to himself, tucking that particular piece of information in his mind for a later use. Not for malicious intent of course, never that. Frankly, he didn't even know what use that knowledge would provide him yet. It was more to get a better feel of Logan. He had to keep tabs on all the sides if he wanted to win mind games.

“Everyone ready to watch Beauty and the Beast?”

“We do not know if we are going to watch that, Roman. We haven't made the vote yet.”

“What’s the point? Roman rigs the vote every time anyway, it’s not like any of us has a chance...”

“Does he now?” Janus mused aloud, watching in amusement as the others bickered among themselves. No one seemed to hear him.

“Aww, kiddo, I’m sure Roman knows he has to respect the rules of the vote. Right Roman?”

“Of course I do! What kind of prince do you think I am? I just _happened_ to win last time...”

“Yeah? Just like you _happened_ to win all 6 times before that as well?”

“Exactly! Glad you understand. Now let’s make the vote-”

“No! That’s not fair, Princey! I’ve been waiting to watch Nightmare Before Christmas for 6 weeks now!”

“Well, let’s just draw a note from the bag and see if you win! If that note says Nightmare Before Christmas I promise we’ll watch that, Panic! at the Everywhere. You have my word.”

“Ugh. Fine. Whatever. I’ll just watch it myself later or something.” Virgil huffed in frustration.

Janus considered the scene in front of him with a frown, disapproval glinting in his eyes. He leaned over and put a gloved hand on Virgil's shoulder, “Don’t worry Virgil, I voted for Nightmare Before Christmas too.” Virgil turned to him with raised eyebrows.

“You did?”

“Well... Not exactly. But you’ve been waiting for a long time, and we can always watch what I want next time. So I just now decided that I’m rooting for you to win. And I’m a very lucky man.” Janus whispered to Virgil with a wink.

Virgil stared at him, confusion and disbelief fighting for dominance in his mind. He settled on disbelief. It doesn’t matter what Janus says, Roman rigs the vote.

“Ready to see who won?” Roman declared, shuffling the notes in the bag with his hand.

“Yeah!”

“Hell yeah!!”

“Affirmative.”

“Yes.”

“Just do it already Princey.”

“Alright, let’s see... What? I can’t believe it! All 100 percent of votes go to Beauty and th-”

Roman stopped his poor acting mid-sentence, staring at the notes in his hands with widening eyes.

“What? What is it?”

Roman just kept staring.

“Kiddo? You ok?”

“It- it can't be...” Roman stammered helplessly, “th-they’re all... Nightmare Before Christmas...”

“What?”

“Are you sure?”

Roman let go of the notes, his hands dropping to his lap. Patton reached over his shocked figure to check for himself.

“He’s right! Virgil, it looks like you won, kiddo!”

Virgil stared at the scene in shock, mouth agape. He turned to Janus who was smirking to himself.

“What did you do?” Virgil asked in a breathy voice.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and I resent the question.”

“That’s not fair!” they turned to see Roman grabbing his hair in desperation, “I cheated!”

“Well, Roman dear, I’m sure you know already that life isn’t fair,” Janus supplied in a honeyed voice, “but, everyone deserves a chance for a fair game. Maybe if you play fairly you’ll have a better chance next time.” With that Janus winked to Virgil, who snickered in response, enjoying Roman’s frustrated groans.

No one rigged the votes in movie night ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so maybe I lied, Janus doesn't always win. He just gets what he wants. If what he wants is for Virgil to win, that's what will happen. That's still winning in my book.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @[timegirl](https://timegirl.tumblr.com/) Send asks or dm me, I want friends!
> 
> This author appreciates and responds to comments! If you don't want me to respond, add an asterisk (*) at the beginning or the end of your comment.


End file.
